Sentimientos Visuales
by H.Jenkins
Summary: Hace veinte años que una de las guerras más duras que asoló el mundo mágico terminó. Desde entonces se ha vivido una época de paz y tranquilidad pero como siempre todo termina por romperse. Un nuevo curso empieza en Hogwarts y la llegada de una nueva alumna que nadie sabe muy bien de donde ha salido podría continuar cierta historia...


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un extraño fic, he cometido el sacrilegio de escribir sobre Harry Potter...y miedo me da mancillar su nombre. Es el segundo fic que escribo en esta vida y seguramente haya fallos de redacción y una larga lista de etc. La idea de este fic lleva varios años rondándome por la cabeza, desde que terminé los libros y sí, es una ida de olla muy grande pero para eso están las palabras, para plasmarla...pido perdón si me "cargo" algo de la línea argumental "normal"  
Un review siempre es bienvenido ^^

Todos los personajes le pertenecen** a J.K. Rowling**

La estación de King's Cross apenas había cambiado en los últimos veinte años. Gente parloteando sin parar , guardias algo aburridos y deseosos de que terminara su jornada y jóvenes empujando carritos abarrotados de "extraños" cachivaches a los ojos de la "gente normal". Y es que estos últimos eran los verdaderos protagonistas cada uno de septiembre. Cargados con baúles llenos a rebosar, jaulas con lechuzas y algún que otro animal se dirigian con impaciencia hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Porqué para muchos ese era el camino hacia sus sueños y para otros el de su desgracia. "¿Qué pasa si cojo alguna enfermedad de "ese mundo?" no dejaba de repetir un niño hijo de muggles que iba a cursar su primer año o "Sangres sucia no gracias" eran los tipo de frases que se podían escuchar. Y es que aunque hacía años infinitos que la última gran guerra del mundo mágico había terminado, aún existía ese tipo de gente que consideraba que la "orden de la sangre" era la prioridad más importante si se quería tener cierto renombre.  
Una joven algo tímida, de una mirada casi gris y portando un ostentoso baúl se dirigía hacía el tren. "No sé qué hago aquí" no dejaba de repetirse "Y todo por hacerle caso al viejo de Aberforth" se sentía avergonzada y fuera de lugar. A sus 17 años había pasado parte de su actividad escolar en Durmstrang pero justo el día de su cumpleaños había recibido una lechuza con una extraña carta. Apretó un revoltijo de pergamino en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Siempre lo llevaba encima y desde el primer momento en que recogió el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y lo abrió, cada palabra se había grabado en su mente.****

_"COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_  
Directora: Minerva McGonahall

Querida Penelope Anne Jenkins. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza para cursar su último curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las clases empiezan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 15 de Agosto.

Muy cordialmente, Eleanor Perkins, subdirectora"

****

Lo acompañaba otro pergamino con una larga lista de los enseres que iba a necesitar y que recalcaba que todo lo podría encontrar en el Callejón Diagon. Después de leer la carta había corrido hasta su escritorio y con manos temblorosas había compuesto una simple misiva donde le explicaba a Aberforth lo ocurrido. La respuesta no se había demorado y un día después tenía entre sus manos la respuesta que no quería, como siempre todo el mundo no tenía en cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderos deseos y se vería obligada a despedirse de la que había sido su vida durante los últimos seis años y regresar a Inglaterra.  
Y allí estaba, entre estudiantes que se disputaban un puesto en un vagón y otros que se dedicaban a chinchar a los de primer año. "Estupendo Penny" se dijo a si misma "Esta es la vida que te espera a partir de ahora".  
Consiguió subir el baúl y entrar torpemente en el tren. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún compartimento disponible, a medida que iba caminando a través del largo pasillo notaba varias miradas puestas en ella. "Perfecto, ya tengo complejo de novata" después de un largo rato sintiéndose observada, dando trompicones y evitando perder el equilibrio por culpa del peso del maldito baúl encontró sitio.

-¿Está ocupado?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Socializar no estaba en su vida diaria y le costaba sobremanera entablar conversación con alguien. Las dos ocupantes del compartimento, dos chicas de pelo naranja y más o menos de su misma edad le hicieron un gesto afirmativo y la ayudaron con el dichoso baúl.

-Vaya, ¿qué llevas ahí? - dijo la que parecía la más mayor. Era alta y tenía un rostro pecoso pero unos ojos verdes que seguramente traerían a más de uno de cabeza. Penny se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin saber muy bien que responder, las conversaciones no eran lo suyo.  
La chica, viendo su incomodidad se echó a reír quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tranquila, no era más que una broma- dejó entrever una sonrisa de lo más franca y sin ningún tipo de maldad- Soy Lily y esa de ahí- señaló a la otra chica que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos y no despegaba la vista de un grueso volumen que seguramente debería tener unos mil años - Es mi prima Rose- la chica despegó la vista del libro unos segundos e hizo un pequeño gesto a modo de saludo

"Bueno parecen simpáticas, creo que de momento no me puedo quejar. Peor habría sido meterme en el compartimento de algún viejo pervertido sin sentimientos" pensó para sí. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego se fijó en que las dos chicas no despegaban la vista de ella. Se extraño ¿qué habría hecho mal esta vez?  
Y luego cayó en la cuenta, ni se había presentado.

-Yo soy Penelope Jenkins- ¿debería extenderles la mano o no? "Nota mental. En la primera visita a Hogsmeade debo comprarme algún libro que explique como tratar con la gente"- Pero podeis llamarme Penny- añadió con nerviosismo para después dejarse caer en uno de los asientos.

-Bonito nombre, Penny...creo recordar que en una de las guerras contra los dragones Noruegos hubo una bruja con ese mismo nombre...y...- Rose se mordió la lengua con exasperación. A ella no se le escapaba ni una, su afán de conocimiento llegaba hasta límites insospechados. Y era tema de debate entre sus padres, sobretodo cada vez que ella les pedía dinero para comprarse según que libros.

-Oh vamos Rose, ¿no puedes dejar de comportarte como una sabelotodo? Esa imagen que vendes de comelibros no te traerá suerte con los chicos- añadió con cierta alteración Lily. A veces su prima conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, sobretodo comportandose de esa manera- ¿Sabes? Me muero por ver a Scorpius Malfoy, dicen que este verano lo ha dejado con Jenelle Augger y vuelve a estar en la lista de los solteros más solicitados- soltó una risita nerviosa. Rose ni se inmutó, seguía con la vista fija en su libro.

Penny las miraba divertida, parecían buena gente y en su fuero interno deseaba que con el tiempo pudieran llegar a hacerse amigas. Ella no sabía lo que era un amigo y es que en Durmstrang no existía ningún tipo de sentimiento de amistad ni de compañerismo. Todo el mundo se miraba como a un rival y su única meta era cumplir con las "expectativas del colegio" si alguien se desviaba del camino podía tener consecuencias devastadoras.


End file.
